fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poof
- Live= - Forms ▾= - Fish= - Squirrel= - Canteen= - ▾= - Balloon= - Cat= - Eraser= }} }} - ▾= - Outfits ▾= - School= - Puppy= - Super= - ▾= - Chicken= - Luke= - D.J.= }} }} - T.U.F.F.= }} }} |aliases = Puppy Poof D.J. (Denzel Crocker) |species = Fairy |gender = Male |haircolor = Purple |eyecolor = Purple |age = Immortal |birthday = February 18,2008 |affiliations = Cosma family Fairywinkle family Cosma/Fairywinkle family |enemies=Foop Anti-Fairies Pixies |loveinterests=Goldie Goldenglow |homeworld = Earth Fairy World |residence = Dimmsdale Timmy's fish bowl |interests = Being with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda Crime Fighting Martial Arts |godsiblings = Timmy Turner (godbrother) |parents = Cosmo Cosma (father) Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (mother) |grandparents = Papa Cosmo (grandfather) Mama Cosma (grandmother) Big Daddy (grandfather) Mrs. Fairywinkle (grandmother) Grandpa Gonzo (great-grandfather) Grandma Cosma (great-grandmother) Grandpa Cadabra (great-grandfather) Nana Cadabra (great-grandmother) |others = Blonda Fairywinkle (aunt) Schnozmo (uncle) Numerous great-uncles Shirley (great-aunt) Cousin Guido (first cousin once removed) Nana Boom Boom (distant cousin) Jorgen Von Strangle (distant cousin) |first = Fairly Odd Baby |voiced by = Tara Strong Randy Jackson (FOP movie) }} Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the baby son of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof". Generally, Poof was born by Cosmo instead of Wanda shown in the episode "Fairly Odd Baby". The fairy baby Poof is loved and cared for by his family, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. Poof is voiced by Tara Strong in the cartoon and live action "Fairly Odd Movie". Poof's first spoken words in the live action movie are voiced by Randy Jackson. 'Character' Poof Fairywinkle Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda and brother of Timmy. He first appeared in the two part episode Fairy Odd Baby. He was wished up by Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda were desprate for a child of their own. He has a strand of hair which is purple and two adorable purple eyes and a purple sleeper. When he does something different something happens for example when he cries bad things happen or when he laughs good things happen. 'Description' Am I a boy or girl??? 'Personality' Not much is known for sure about Poof's personality, since he is only just a baby and typically can only say his name, "Poof", yet other characters are easily charmed by him. Even Vicky's cold heart was momentarily melted by him. Only Foop seems to be aware that Poof is just repeating his name when they competed against each other for Class President at Spellementary School, and Poof's "speech" consisted of him doing just that, yet he was able to win over his classmates easily. This same incident also occured in "Love Triangle" when Poof was able to out-act Foop for the role of Mr. Cookie in the school play, by once again simply repeating his name. This is also seen in Timmy's Secret Wish, when he could get Timmy a retrial when Foop could not. 'Powers' Like all fairies, Poof has access to reality bending magic. Due to his young age and ignorance of Da Rules, Poof can sometimes use his magic to give Timmy benefits he would not be able to get with Cosmo and Wanda, such as cheating in soccer during the episode "He Poofs He Scores". Due to his youth, and presumably lack of training, Poof's magic is uncontrollable, which is why he was sought to be captured by Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie when he was first born. Also Poof appears to have more than magical abilities, such as when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs good things happen, hiccups lead to natural diasaters, burping leads to lightning and cutting the cheese resets reality. While as Poof's anti-fairy opposite Foop's "abilities" haven't been fully shown with the exception of good phenomanans happening when crying and hiccups lead to nothing. Background Poof's existence was first made known to fans during the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!" marathon, being the 77th secret. It was announced that a new character would be joining The Fairly OddParents and that it would be a baby. Many fans guessed correctly that Cosmo and Wanda would be having a child together. Poof was born into the show in the episode "Fairly Odd Baby" when Timmy Turner wished that his godparents would have a child together (since they really want to have a baby because they were paying attention to babies more than Timmy when he was doing one of his wishes). After a few months he was finally born. Among the many things Poof's birth revealed were that fairy babies have uncontrollable magic, and so no more have been wished for since Cosmo was born, a gap of thousands of years. Other magic races like the Pixies and Anti-Fairies sought to capture Poof to harness his uncontrolled magic for their own nefarious deeds. Poof's name and gender was obscured throughout the special until the very end, when his name was suggested by Timmy (since it is the word he says very often) and when he used a water squirter to squirt Wanda (Timmy claims boys love water squirters). After this special, Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie ceased trying to kidnap Poof, although its unclear if they have abandoned their plans for him. Anti-Cosmo would later father his own son, Foop, the "Anti-Poof". ".]] The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: dependent, relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. The episode "Mission Responsible" saw Timmy putting himself through various dangers while trying to watch over Poof. By the time of Wishology, however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Interesting enough, in the latter example, Poof was able to do so without interfering with Da Rules, meaning Poof might possibly be able to grant wishes that Da Rules normally do not allow. Anti-Poof or Foop Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around instead of the male. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Spellementary School Around the end of Season 7, Poof began to attend Spellementary School, a pre-school for magical creatures where they learn how to control their magic powers. Poof's teacher is a friendly fairy woman named Mrs. Powers, and all of Poof's classmates adore him with the exception of Foop, who is also attending and constantly competing with Poof for attention. Future life Around thirteen years after his birth, Poof is still just a baby fairy. The reasoning behind this appears to be because of the immortality of fairies, which apparently causes them to age much slower than humans do, although no official explanation has been given yet. Poof appears in CGI-animated form but not live action. The American Idol and America's Best Dance Crew veteran Randy Jackson voices Poof at the end of the movie, while Tara Strong provides the usual baby noises. Poof's role in the movie involves following his parents while they try to put a stop to Timmy's budding relationship with Tootie (if he falls in love with her, he will lose his fairies forever). Unlike his mom and dad, Poof does not seem to want to prevent Timmy and Tootie from getting together, and he later gives an "intense stare of guilt" to his parents to show them that it's wrong for them to prevent Timmy from growing up. There is also a subplot involving Poof speaking his first words, and, when he finally does at the end of the film, he speaks a complete sentence, full of slangs, in the voice of Randy Jackson. Relationships Poof and His Parents Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Poof and Goldie Goldenglow Poof got a love interest in the special "Love Triangle". This baby fairy, Goldie Goldenglow, was a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fell in love with. Even though, Goldie showed interest in both Poof and Foop, she seems to actually be in love with Poof. Poof and Foop Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites ( generally Fairies and Anti-Fairies are enemies), they also attend the same school together and, before Goldie Goldenglow's arrival, appear to had even been developing a friendship. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth *Anti-Poof - Foop's birth *Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school *Puppy Poof Category:Fairy Baby Category:Baby Category:Magical Category:Magic Category:Fairy Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Fairy Baby Category:Live-action characters Category:Allies Category:Male